A Lonely Night In The Common Room
by Jayu
Summary: Confessions during night time and revelations of prophecies.


Disclaimer:This is my story and my characters, that's right JKR stole them from me she stole it!All what you will see is copyrighted by JKR and Warner Bros. Now I must devise a plan on getting my hands on this

A/N: Enjoy what you see and please R&R.

* * *

Summanary: Harry and Hermione are having a late night study session and having troubles sleeping. Takes place after 5th year, Sirius is dead and the prophecy is there.

We begin our story on a peacefull night like this in an empty castle called Hogwarts where all is well and all the students who go to school here are sleeping in their bed's. Except for one student that goes by the name of Harry James Potter or as he is reffered to The-Boy-Who-Lived. Said boy is now lying in his bed unable to sleep and being hunted by dreams which are no longer called dreams but nightmares.

After a while of rolling around Harry looked at his clock and wa the time was 2.35 AM, unable to fall asleep Harry decides to go down to the common room and study a bit more. When he entereed the common room he saw he was not the only student awake becouse there on the couch was Hermione Granger, the girl who captured his heart, his best friend and the one who stood by him trough everything. She was drifting of to sleep while reading her favourite book 'Hogwart's: A History'.

Standing there staring at her frozen in place he saw she fell asleep, able to move again he went over the couch and draped a blanket over her and tucked her in while gazing at her lovely face and chesnut bushy hair which he longed to wind his hands trough and to wind his fingers in the ringlets. He removed the book and put it on the coffee table when a hand suddenly catched his wrist. He turned arround and was captured by those big brown eyes of compassion, friendship, warmness, openness, love, love….. Woah wait love he diden't see that in her eyes before, the eyes who mesmerized him and haunted his dreams.

"Harry… what are you doing up so late?" Hermione asked the drowsiness fading a bit.

"Couden't sleep so I decided to come down and study a bit." He asnwered her.

"Oh, I couden't sleep either so I came down to read."

As Harry sat down on the chair next to the coffee table in front of the fire he started thinking about his fifth year where he had lost, found and came bounded to be a murderer. Hermione who was now wide awake watched his face where conglicting emotions battled for dominace.

Hermione who has been secretly in love with harry since the end of her fourth year looked concerned as anger made it's way trough all the other emptions and become the clearest but quickly it passed and a look of sadness and love came over his face.Hermione was always able to read Harry like an open book and could easely see what was going trough his mind and right now she knew he was blaming himself for Sirius death as he had done from the end of their fifth year.

Harry who had been in deep thought forgot about that Hermione was next to him and let his emotions show on his face as he had done before when he was alone, years o living at the dursley's taught him to not show emotions in public.

"Harry you shouden't blame yourself for Sirius death it was v-Voldemorts fault." She said softly

"No Hermione it is my fault Sirius died, it is my fault everyone who I care about dies becouse they are close to me and it is my fault that other people suffer and that I have to become a murderer."

Hermione gasped after harry finished "I diden't know Harry, I am so sorry"

Harry's face softened as did his voice "'Mione it isen't your fault its that damn prophecy" only then Harry realised what he said and he coudn't take it back. She surely would want to know now why he said that.

"What do you mean Harry ?" Hermione asked her curiosity sparked by his words.

"Nothing….Nothing" He replied quickly, perhaps to quickly for there was a I – Don't-believe- you –and- you –better- tell-me the-truth look on Hermione's face making it impossible for Harry to lie to her…

* * *

**AN:I apologise for any bad grammar or spelling, English is not my native language.**


End file.
